Dr. Seuss' Horton Hatches the Egg (film)
Horton Hatches the Egg is a 2018 upcoming American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film based on the book of the same name by Dr. Seuss and produced by 20th Century Fox Animation and Blue Sky Studios and released by 20th Century Fox. It is a sequel to the 2008 film Horton Hears a Who! and stars the returning voices of Jim Carrey, Steve Carell, and Seth Rogen, with the new voices of Elizabeth Banks, Asher Blinkoff, Jonathan Hyde, Rob Riggle, Morgan Freeman, and Will Ferrell. In the movie, after a bird named Mayzie leaves her egg in the care of Horton, the faithful elephant will keep it safe from all harm, along with having to stop a destructive group of hunters from destroying his life and home. Jimmy Hayward and Steve Martino, the directors of the first film, return to direct this film, with John Powell returning as composer. It is released on March 16, 2018. Synopsis Following the events of the first film, Horton the Elephant (Jim Carrey) is now accepted as a hero of the Jungle of Nool, with everyone, including the Jane Kangaroo (Carol Burnett) respecting him. But when a sourpuss bird named Mayzie (Elizabeth Banks) leaves for Palm Beach and insists that Horton watch the egg, he will go on the biggest adventure ever to protect both his home and himself. Voice Cast * Jim Carrey as Horton, a kindhearted elephant who lives in the Jungle of Nool. * Elizabeth Banks as Mayzie, a sourpuss bird who moves to Palm Beach and leaves Horton in charge of watching over her egg. In the end, she gets eaten alive by the hunters for being so selfish. * Asher Blinkoff as Horton Jr, a small animal, resembling a winged elephant; hatched by Horton from Mayzie's egg, and raised by Horton. * Jonathan Hyde as Jeffrey Van Straussman, a sinister hunter who lives nearby the Jungle of Nool and plans to turn it into a big city for rich people and businessman. * Rob Riggle as Walter C. McDonald, Jeffrey's corporate assistant who is both greedy and maniacal. * Steve Carell as Ned McDodd, the mayor of Whoville and a close friend to Horton. * Morgan Freeman as Daryl Nash, a wise condor and a friend of Mayzie's who despises her selfish personality, and wants her to be a kinder bird than she seems. * Will Ferrell as Grant Cogswood, Jeffrey's lawyer who does not like elephants. * Seth Rogen as Morton, a mouse and Horton's best friend. * Dan Fogler as Mr. Chairman, the head of the Whoville Council. ** Fogler also reprises his role as Yummo, the leader of the Wickersham brothers. * Amy Poehler as Salley O'Malley, Ned's wife. * Isla Fisher as Dr. Mary Lou LaRue, a Who U teacher and one of Horton's friends. * Jonah Hill as Tommy, one of Horton's students. * Joey King as Katie, one of Horton's students. * Carol Burnett as Jane Kangaroo, better known as Sour Kangaroo, the head of the Jungle of Nool and one of Horton's friends. * Jesse McCartney as Jojo, Ned's son. * Will Arnett as Vlad Vladikoff, a vulture and the Sour Kangaroo's best friend. * Josh Filter as Rudy, the Sour Kangaroo's son. * Laura Ortiz as Jessica Quilligan, one of Horton's students. * Jaime Pressly as Mrs. Quilligan, Jessica's mother. * Selena Gomez as Helga, one of Ned's daughters. * Bill Farmer as Willie, Tommy's father. Category:Upcoming films Category:Computer Animated Movies Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:Films about elephants Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox Animation Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Dr. Seuss Enterprises Category:Films distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:DVD Category:2018 films